


Snapshots For Dessert

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Graphics, Multi, Polyamory Big Bang, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by "Dinner Conversation" by Laufeia Evans</p><p>Steve has a polaroid camera and makes good use of it with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242816) by [LaufeiaEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/LaufeiaEvans). 



> I created this art for Laufeia Evans's Poly Big Bang story "Dinner Conversation." I loved the fic and the camaraderie that was building between everyone, and used that to inspire a sort of "afterwards" photo set. I used Photoshop and pulled photos from all over, from tumblr to google to the Best Nauticals Facebook page.
> 
> I've put only one image per chapter for quicker loading for slower connections/ease of navigation. The first is a cover banner.
> 
> Thank you to the Poly Big Bang mod and to Laufeia Evans for such a fun and inspiring story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: A checkered image with various Avengers on the left and items relevant to the fic "Dinner Conversation" on the right. In the center, it says:
> 
> Dinner Conversation  
> by Laureia Evans  
> with art by vassalady


	2. Portfolio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: A set of polaroids featuring many different tattoos. In the right hand corner, masking tape reads: For Portfolio, Spring 2012 - Winter 2015


	3. Summer and Assorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: A set of polaroids with Bucky, Peggy, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Pepper, and Natasha enjoying summer.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: A set of polaroids with the Avengers during Halloween in different costumes.


	5. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: A set of polaroids of the Avengers dressed in formal wear for Tony and Rhodey's wedding.


	6. We're NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Description: Three polaroids, one each of Bucky, Peggy, and Steve, in various states of undress and sexy poses.


End file.
